Surrender
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: "I know you've been hurt, Itachi, and that your life has left you feeling hollow and cold. But I can help you feel alive."  MadaIta, explicit yaoi, PWP oneshot


**My friends have been begging me to write a story like this. I'm not really a fan of this pairing, but I got the idea listening to **_**Three Day's Grace, **_**and here you go. Cookies for whoever can guess which song XD Naruto's not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

Madara often made a game out of watching Itachi while he slept. He would observe the small sounds and movements that the boy made, and then try to figure out what kind of a dream he was having. It was difficult at first, but now Madara had it down to a science.

Little smiles and sighs of contentment meant that his dream was good. Bad dreams were usually accompanied by restless tossing around and distinctly un-Itachi-like whimpers. These were both amusing to watch, but Madara's favorites by far were the wet dreams.

Despite how much he pretended otherwise, Itachi was still a teenage boy, and as such was still subject to all of the desires and hormones associated with adolescence.

Being the sexually repressed, overly proud Uchiha he was, Itachi's unspoken desires would often manifest themselves in his dreams, taunting him with carnal pleasures just short of reality. He would moan, writhing and bucking his hips wantonly, meaningless words falling from his lips.

Madara would find himself hard just watching these, and dirtied his hands countless times while he watched the boy from a short distance away.

It seemed like Itachi was going to give Madara such a pleasure tonight. He moaned, his face flushed, sweat beading on his brow. Madara had his hand in his pants before he even thought about it, and was moments away from orgasm, when Itachi woke, a little earlier than he usually did.

Madara thanked whatever gods there may be that Itachi couldn't see what he was doing in the dark. But, he raised an eyebrow.

"What…are you doing…in my room?"

Madara's aggravation faded, and he saw a golden opportunity. Itachi was awake, flustered, and highly aroused.

Itachi shook his head.

"Whatever. Don't answer. I _really _don't want to know."

He got up and left the room. Madara heard the faucet running in the bathroom, presumably Itachi splashing cold water on his face.

He returned, rubbing his head lazily. Madara stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms lazily around Itachi's waist.

Itachi promptly blushed.

"Madara, let go of me," he growled.

"Mmm…no, I don't think I will," Madara slurred, his hands sliding down do they rested on Itachi's hips.

"Cut it out, Madara."

Madara ignored him completely.

"I want you, Itachi," he breathed. "I want you right _now_."

He slipped a few fingers into the waistband of Itachi's pajama pants. Itachi gasped as his cold, gloved fingers touched him.

"Do you know how long I've felt like this?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Since the very first time I saw you dream. Ever since then, I've wanted you underneath me, and I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by."

Itachi closed his eyes tightly, blushing darker.

Madara wasn't entirely sure why he felt so drawn to the boy. maybe it was the traumatic past they shared. Pity? Simple lust? Or, maybe, was he just looking for a power trip? Either way, he knew Itachi was the only one he had any feelings towards, anymore.

"We-we're clansmen, Madara. This is wrong!"

"Shhh. No more talking, Itachi."

Madara lifted his mask with one hand and began licking the side of Itachi's neck. Itachi groaned, and wriggled feebly.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Itachi nodded, blushing deeper still.

"Well, I'm going to take that from you, nice and slowly, and you will enjoy every agonizing _second _of it."

Itachi squirmed.

"Madar-AH!"

Madara slipped his hand all the way into Itachi's pants, working his way over the length of his cock.

"Pretty impressive, Itachi," Madara joked. Itachi didn't believe it was possible to blush any darker, but his body proved him wrong.

He shivered in pleasure.

"Nnn…Madara, so good…"

"Oh, this is just the beginning. Trust me."

Madara pulled Itachi's pants off with one hand, exploring the bare planes of his chest with the other.

"I know you've been hurt, Itachi, and that your life has left you feeling hollow and cold. But I can help you feel alive."

Itachi writhed.

"…It'll hurt," Itachi said simply.

"To feel pain is better than to feel nothing," Madara said. "Trust me. You'll understand someday."

He redoubled his effort over Itachi's length, touching him in all the right places.

"Unn…more, Madara, please…"

Itachi felt high-like he was on some euphoria-inducing drug. He wanted this. He _needed _this.

"Give it to me, please."

Madara smirked, stripping out of his clothing before forcing Itachi against a wall, pulling him into a fiery kiss, probing the inside of Itachi's mouth with his tongue. He held Itachi's wrists against the wall, licking different erogenous spots on the boy's lithe body.

Madara was intoxicated, drunk on the beauty of this boy as he submitted himself fully to the sensations of lust.

_Good boy, Itachi, _he thought eagerly. _Surrender yourself to me._

He reached back and worked two fingers into Itachi, beginning to loosen him up. Itachi gasped. He tensed up around the fingers, breath hitching in his throat.

"Relax," Madara ordered. "It'll just hurt you worse if you don't."

Itachi took a deep breath, and relaxed a bit.

A third finger was added. Itachi growled low in his throat.

Unable to wait any longer, Madara removed the fingers, forcing Itachi face down onto the bed.

He positioned himself above Itachi, smirking under that lopsided mask. Itachi watched him, panting and sweating.

Itachi hissed sharply as Madara began to penetrate him. He felt a low, burning pain that spread like fire, steadily going in deeper.

Madara groaned. He'd waited so long for this. To have this boy for his own.

Madara stayed still.

Itachi shifted his hips a bit, let out a little gasp of pain, and then held still again.

The pain gradually began to fade. Madara stayed still for several more minutes.

"Move," Itachi demanded, regaining some portion of his haughty demeanor.

Madara pulled out slowly, then slammed back in hard, hitting Itachi's special place.

"AaaahAaahah!" he cried out. "Madara!"

Madara pulled back and hit that spot again.

…again…

and again…

Itachi fell spiraling over the edge, spilling his cum over his stomach with a low, guttural sound. Madara was falling through an abyss of lustful pleasure, and he knew he wouldn't last very much longer.

"…Nngh…Itachi…gonna cum…"

"Do it…inside…please…I want to feel…"

Madara rammed into him twice more before his orgasm hit with full force. He spilled his hot semen into the body beneath him.

He collapsed onto Itachi and caught his breath before pulling out.

Blood and cum leaked out of Itachi, who hovered somewhere between sleep and waking. Madara brushed the boy's sweat-soaked hair out of his face as he drifted off. Madara wrapped his arms around Itachi, snuggling up close as sleep slowly began to claim him as well. A smile played about his lips. Finally, he had really and truly satisfied his lust. And he knew, part of his mind knew, that it would be far from the last time.

***Blush* **

**A-anyway, please review. I hope this was decent buttsex… **


End file.
